A Minor Hiccup
"A Minor Hiccup" is the nineteenth episode of RWBY and the third episode of Volume 2. It premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 7th, 2014. Summary Weiss Schnee boredly stares at a hologram screen displaying a clock with only one minute left of class. In the background, Peter Port rambles on about yet another of his stories. Jaune Arc, who is sitting next to Weiss, asks her to do various activities with him, ranging from eating to studying, with no response from her. Once class comes to an end, she rejects all of his invitations and leaves, with her teammates following her. The scene shifts to Team RWBY back in their dorm room, where each member puts on their new outfits and discusses their plans for their investigation. Ruby Rose and Weiss will head over to the Cross Continental Transmit tower and look over the Schnee Dust Company records for any inconsistencies and robberies; Blake Belladonna will attend a White Fang faction meeting to learn what their plans are through the orders issued; Yang Xiao Long will visit the informant Junior Xiong in the "shady side of town" to retrieve information. After the event, they are to meet up near Yang's location to go over what they learned. Sun Wukong then comments, alerting Team RWBY to the fact that he was listening to their discussion outside their window. He volunteers himself and Neptune Vasilias to assist with the investigation. Ruby tries to reject the offer, stating that they do not want to get friends involved unnecessarily, but Sun insists that friends should always be involved. After some discussion, Sun is paired with Blake and Neptune is paired with Yang, which disappoints Weiss, who wanted to work with Neptune. At the tower, Ruby is unable to restrain her amazement at the CCT tower. Weiss tells Ruby that she should see the one that is in Atlas, which was the first one built. She then goes on to explain that Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System for mankind to communicate with one another, continuing to say that it was Atlas' gift to the world after the Great War. After Ruby teases her for being so knowledgeable, Weiss tells Ruby that they could have easily made the call from the library but went to the tower instead because Ruby likes it so much. Ruby brings out her Scroll to take a photo of the tower, but she fumbles and drops it. The Scroll bounces across the pavement and is picked up by Penny Polendina, who nervously pretends she does not know Ruby and tries to leave. Ruby chases after Penny, telling Weiss to make the call without her, much to Weiss' annoyance. Ruby catches up to Penny and persists in trying to talk to her and find out where she had disappeared to. When Ruby tells her about Team RWBY's concerns about the White Fang, Penny tells her that it is not safe to talk here. Meanwhile, Weiss enters the Transmit Tower and takes the elevator. While riding the elevator, Weiss practices fake smiles. Once the elevator reaches the communications room, she tells a hologram attendant that she would like to make a call to the Schnee Dust Company headquarters and is instructed to take a seat at one of the terminals. Once the call goes through, it is answered by an SDC communications operator, who asks Weiss if she would like to speak to her father or her sister, Winter Schnee. Weiss declines and convinces the operator to transfer data to her Scroll. Penny is seen nervously waiting for Ruby at a café before the two begin walking together. Penny confesses that her father does not wish her to talk to any of Team RWBY or to venture out alone. The two then come upon a hologram presentation by James Ironwood, who is seen unveiling the new Atlesian Knight-200 combat androids to replace the older Atlesian Knight-130, as well as the Atlesian Paladin-290, which was made in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company. A pair of Atlas Soldiers spot Penny and give chase when she flees. Ruby attempts to help Penny with her Semblance, but she collapses in the middle of a road. A van almost runs Ruby over, but she is saved by Penny who is able to stop it with her bare hands. Penny and Ruby slip away into an alley, where Penny admits that she is "not a real girl", revealing the metal beneath the torn skin on her palms. Transcript }} Characters *Shopkeep }} ;Minor Characters *CCT AI voiced by Megan Castro *Schnee Corp Operator voiced by Emily McBride *Atlas Soldier voiced by Patrick Rodriguez Trivia *At the beginning, Jaune asks Weiss if she would like to see a new Spruce Willis movie with him. This is a reference to the real-world actor Bruce Willis, who is known for his action movies. *The episode title alludes to the hiccups made by Penny whenever she tells a lie. *The events of "A Minor Hiccup" are re-told in the first part of Chapter 9 of RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Commentaries **Directors *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V2 03 00001.png|The ticking clock. V2 03 00003.png|Weiss once again shoots Jaune down. V2 03 00006.png|RWB shows off their new looks V2 03 00007.png|Yang will check on her contact V2 03 00008.png|Weiss and Ruby will check on the Schnee Dust Company. V2 03 00010.png|Blake will check on the White Fang V2 03 00012.png|Sun wants in V2 03 00015.png|And so does Neptune V2 03 00022.png|Ruby checks on Penny V2 03 00033.png|Introducing the Atlesian Paladin-290! V2 03 00038.png|Penny demonstrates her strength V2 03 00041.png|Penny reveals her robotic nature. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2